1. Field
Example embodiments relate to electron beam annealing apparatuses and annealing methods using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a thin layer is deposited on a substrate an annealing process is usually performed on the deposited thin layer. An annealing process refers to activation of the thin layer by heating the substrate on which the thin layer is deposited. Using an annealing process, a silicon thin layer may be recrystallized, impurities in a metal thin layer may be removed, and/or oxygen required in an oxide thin layer may be supplied.
An annealing process that is performed on a deposited thin layer may be classified into thermal annealing and laser annealing. In thermal annealing, a substrate on which a thin layer is deposited may be heated to activate the thin layer. However, in thermal annealing, the substrate may be required to endure high temperature processing. In laser annealing, a pulsed laser may be scanned onto a substrate to locally heat desired regions of the deposited thin layer on the substrate in order to activate a thin layer. However, in laser annealing, a thin layer functioning as a heat reservoir may be required under the thin layer that is to be activated in order to absorb laser energy and when a large-sized substrate is used, the amount of optical equipment for laser focusing may be increased, thereby increasing the costs. Additionally, the deposited thin layer may be deformed.